


Always

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lily is not nice. Hermione in Marauders era. Time travel.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Summary: Severus starts to get over Lily for a time traveled Hermione
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: An O in Potions





	Always

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

"Who hurt you?" Hermione asked, looking at the bruise forming around Severus' eye.  
"Meh. People will always disappoint you. I just got used to it,” he answered.   
“Lily. It was Lily wasn't it?” she asked, looking at him. “I know you two grew up together, but Severus, you need to get rid of whatever it is that keeps you coming back to her. She's already sided with Potter and his friends.”   
“But.”   
“No, no more buts, Severus. Clean break. I know it's going to be hard, but I'm here. I'm going to be here for you.”   
“Really? Why?”  
“Because, despite what Lily thinks, despite what she says, I believe there's something about you worth loving,” Hermione answered. Severus nodded slowly. He still couldn't believe that this girl had basically appeared out of nowhere to save him. 

Since that night, they had been almost inseparatable. Hermione had, at first, been an insufferable know it all, a fact she tried very hard to hide. She knew things Severus didn't even know about himself. 

But she was kind, in a way, keeping the bullies away by at first telling them to leave, and then, when that didn't work, she started airing their own dirty little secrets. Nothing too drastic, nothing that would hurt them beyond embarrassment, but it was enough for Severus to finally have a bit of peace. Lily was the only problem. 

She hated him, hated him for saying something he'd been trying to take back since that moment. Hermione hated Lily. Severus had no idea why, but slowly, he was starting to see his blind love for her changing. 

He was starting to see Lily for who she really was, she wasn't his, she would never be his, but there was a chance that maybe, Hermione might be? 

He'd tried one last time to talk to Lily, to tell her he was sorry for what he'd done, to make amends before finally dropping things. She'd rewarded him by letting Potter take a swing at him. He'd done as Hermione had always done, turned the other cheek, and left them to their nonsense. 

“Hermione, um, look, I know Lily's not going to forgive me, I just wanted to make sure there was nothing left before I did this.”   
“Did what?' Hermione asked, looking over at Severus. She was glad he'd finally come around to realizing that Lily wasn't the goddess he idolized.   
“Hermione Granger, will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?” he blurted out. Hermione smiled, a smile that reached her eyes, that made the whole world seem brighter.  
“I'd love to, Severus. I'll meet you at the gate?”  
“That sounds perfect,” Severus stated. “I'm so glad you came into my life, Hermione. And you're here for me.”   
“Always,” she stated, before heading off to her next class leaving Severus standing in the hallway smiling.


End file.
